


First Draft

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Captain Nicholls - Fandom
Genre: Based on a prompt from hiddlesmaug on tumblr, F/M, Fluffy Fluffiness From Fluffenhiem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James comes home and is in minor distress.<br/>**This is a ficlet**</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Draft

James came home one night, and I could feel the stress and worry radiating from him. His brow was furrowed slightly, and I noted the absent-minded way that he kissed my cheek before sitting and rubbing his chin in thought. 

“James? Darling, what’s wrong?” I asked, sitting next to him on the sofa and placing my hand on his shoulder. 

“Hm? Oh, it’s nothing, love. I just…I overheard a man at the market. He said there was a rumor that there might be a draft soon,” my husband said, and I felt the color drain from my face. 

“A…draft? You don’t think you’ll be chosen, do you?” I asked, and James swallowed thickly. 

“I don’t know, love. I’m in the right age group and I’m able-bodied,” James said. After a moment, though, he smiled at me and kissed my forehead. “I’m sure it was just a rumor, love. The war isn’t too big, so maybe it’ll end quickly. Besides, even if I’m drafted, I won’t let some German soldier shoot me off my feet. I’ll give them hell and come home in time for dinner.”

I sat in James’s lap and wrapped my arms around his neck.

“Aww, my darling girl,” James cooed as he pulled me even further onto his lap and nuzzled the top of my head. I buried my face in his chest and tried not to think about how terrible life would be if my husband had to go to war…especially now that…

“James, darling, I…I have something to tell you…” I said as I leaned back and looked into his eyes. I pulled his hand down until it rested on my stomach and took a deep breath. “I-I’m…Well, I…We’re having a baby.”

His eyes widened and he stared down at my stomach like it was a third limb. 

“You’re…You’re pregnant? Oh, my darling!” James cried out as he cupped my cheeks in his palms and kissed me tenderly. “Then there is no way that I’ll let myself get drafted. We’ll…We’ll run away…to America, if we have to. Anything to escape this blasted war. I will not allow myself to be away from you. I need to protect you…Oh, my darling, I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.”


End file.
